


Operation SwanQueen

by DoubletheGay2_0



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubletheGay2_0/pseuds/DoubletheGay2_0
Summary: When Henry first visits home after he goes off to college, he notices how different his mums are acting. Realising how close they are now, he sets up a group chat dubbing it the 'Operation SwanQueen' team. He only has 2 weeks to get them together, and with the help of his friends and family he might just do it
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was done on my phone, I apologise if it's awful but I will be adding more chapters :)
> 
> Stay safe dudes x

"Moms?! I'm home!" Henry shouts out to the empty living room. He hears the study door open and a blonde and brunette head of hair pops out from around the door frame,

"Henry?!" They both say with huge smiles on their faces. They walk out to him quickly and he wraps his arms around them both. He hadn't told them he was coming home, he had just said he would try and be home for the Easter holiday. Letting both of his mothers go, Emma ran her fingers through his hair and Regina cupped his face looking him over as if she were checking for injuries,

"You've lost a lot of weight Henry..." Regina said. It's true he had, but he had joined the hockey team as well as the football team. He was carrying a lot more muscle and was less lanky compared to when he was a teenager. 

"Relax mom, I'm planning on eating you out of house and home while I'm here. I don't have the luxury of your cooking anymore." He said as clearly as he could while she was squashing his face between her two palms. He saw Emma take her phone out and snap a picture of the two of them, surely enough it would be sent to all the friends by lunchtime.

"Come on Gina, he's probably starving. Let's all go to Granny's for breakfast and we can smother him with questions then." Emma placed a small hand on Regina's shoulder who visibly relaxed and smiled genuinely at the younger woman. Henry raised an eyebrow at this, remembering the last time he was here how close they had gotten. While Regina went to get her shoes on Henry turned to his other mother,

"So how's it been?" He asked with intention, 

"We miss you a lot kid, Regina's been great! Helping me more with magic and teaching me how to cook properly..." she trailed off smiling as the woman in question came into the room. Taking out her phone she messaged Ruby that they would be in the diner in about 15 seconds.

"Ready?" Emma and Henry nodded and grabbed her hands, she poofed them just outside the diner. As soon as the smoke dissolved, Ruby came running out tackling Henry in a bear hug.

"Oof..." he grunted. He forgot how tall the wolf actually was,

"Oh come on dude that didn't hurt...look how much muscle you have now! Geez, you must be having a hard time fighting off all the ladies huh?" Ruby asked with a wink and a jab to the ribs. Henry chuckled at her antics and fought off another laugh at the disgusted groans from his mothers behind him,

"Must we really talk about my son's habits involving the ladies in public?" Regina asked raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, 

"Yeah, try not to put me off my food eh Rubes?" Emma asked looking uncomfortable. Ruby ushered them in and sat them in a corner booth, taking their orders and returning to the kitchen quickly. Henry saw his two mothers looking at each other smiling as they spoke quietly about something before he saw Regina throw her head back and laugh at something Emma had said. Snapping a picture of the two of them together, he added Ruby, Zelena and Belle to a group chat.

_[Image Sent]_

**Zelena:** Oh yes! I am aware of this new development in their 'friendship'

 **Ruby:** Yeah, I've noticed them being a lot more chummy together recently...

 **Belle:** They've spent a lot of time at the library together as well...

 **Henry:** And none of you thought to tell me about this new development?!?!?!

"Jesus Henry, try not texting for at least a couple of minutes..." Emma jabbed playfully. She and Regina had finally managed to tear their attention away from each other for now and he apologized as he put his phone away,

"Sorry moms, just checking up on Violet. She went home to her parents this week." He lied to them smoothly as Ruby brought their food over to them, raising her eyebrows at Henry knowingly as Regina laughed at something Emma had said once more.

"Soooooo...you guys seem to be getting a long well..." Henry said teasingly, Ruby laughed loudly as she walked away. Regina blushed while Emma smiled awkwardly,

"Of course, your moms not tried to kill me or my parents in about a year! That's improved the relationship quite a bit!" Emma joked while Regina threw a leaf of her lettuce at Emma who helped and smacked it away.

"But also you've not been here, gives us a lot of time for teaching and just talking to one another. Instead of plotting her murder. Not that I haven't thought about it whenever she breaks one of my plates..." Regina trailed off quietly as Emma gasped,

"Excuse me! I have only broken three plates this past month!" Henry giggled quietly at the banter his mothers showed. When Emma got up to go to the toilet, he saw her place a hand on Regina's waist as she went past, almost as if it was natural.

"So, you two do seem to be getting on well..." Henry said with a knowing smile on his face. Regina blushed slightly and smiled at him,

"She keeps me company when you're not here. We both do. Now that the divorce from Hook has been finalized, she has a lot of time on her hands. I've been teaching her how to cook instead of her just throwing in an oven pizza." Henry looked at his mom with his eyebrows raised. Regina avoided his eyes as she knew what he was going to ask next,

"So...that's all you've been doing? Teaching?" Clearing her throat, she went to answer but Emma came back and plopped down on the bench next to Regina and playfully shoved her along to seat.

"Okay kiddo, enough grilling of your mother! We want to know about your college experience so far!" Regina rolled her eyes at Emma's antics but smiled gently none the less. Henry swallowed the bite of his burger, already forming a plan in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After eating at Granny's Emma goes back on patrol for the day and Henry and Regina spend some quality time together

Henry walked with his mom back to the mayor's house as it was a nice day, the conversation about his moms relationship forgotten by Regina but Henry had other questions he wanted to ask.

"Mom tells me you've been teaching her how to cook? How's that been going? I've seen her in the kitchen and the only thing I've seen her actually make is a grilled cheese." Regina laughed, she had been much happier lately. Especially since Emma spent practically all her time with the older woman now. When they reached the front door Regina stopped,

"Henry, I know what you're doing." She looked at him with a small smile but also the look anyone would cower if given by the mayor. But this was Henry, he was never good at following instructions, doing as he was told and when it came to his mother, he had witnessed that face so often in his youth that it practically had no effect on him anymore.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." he spared her a small glance as he walked past her into the house. She sighed at him and followed him into the kitchen, 

"Hey mom, fancy teaching me how to cook? I've been living off of noodles and oven pizza for the past few months." He smiled cheerily at her, thinking if be could distract her enough he could get some information out. 

"Oh my god! No wonder you've lost weight, get the minced meat out of the fridge and the flour and tomato sauce out of the pantry." Doing as he was told, she started teaching him how to make her lasagna. After teaching him how to make the sheets of pasta and showing him how to cook the meat and spice it properly, they were both covered in rather a large amount of flour and Henry had tomato sauce across his cheek. She looked on in wonder,

"How you have managed to make this much mess is beyond me..." She wiped the sauce off his face and he thought about no matter how much he grew, she would always treat him like her little boy.

"You're not telling me that Emma didn't make this much mess!" She laughed at that, pulling out her phone she brought up a video

_"Emma, what have you done?" Regina's voice came from behind the phone,_

_"Nothing! I spread the sheets out and cooked the mince like you told me too!" Emma looked shocked at the idea that she wasn't paying attention or that she had done something wrong. But when she turned to the camera,_

_"Oh dear lord...." Regina burst out laughing behind the phone and she placed it against something on the counter so she could be seen leaning against the kitchen island holding her stomach and wiping tears away. Emma had flour in her hair, as well as the source and a few stray bits of mince, and one eye was closed while the other was red and watering due to the spice she had used going into her eyes._

_"Gina it isn't funny, this shit burns like a bitch!" She was pulling her face with her eyes blinking rapidly and turned to the sink, pushing her whole face under the water. Regina, still on the island laughing but now slowly sliding down until she was sat on the floor and out of frame,_

_"Holy shit! This hurts!" Emma was still shouting,_

_"MILK! M...ilk ... use milk..." Regina had gotten up and was holding out a carton of milk to the blond who grabbed it and poured it all over her face._

The video stopped and Henry, still holding the phone sent himself the video as Regina was laughing against the counter, much like she did in the video.

"That was the first time I taught her how to cook, she rubbed her eyes after using spice and was laying on the floor with a towel against her face for half an hour." His mom gathered herself enough to talk and placed the lasagna in the oven. He laughed with his mom at Emma's inability to not make a mess and injure herself while in the kitchen,

"At least I wasn't that bad!" They laughed some more until the oven timer went off and he pulled the lasagna out of the oven. It tasted pretty decent,

"Alright, I have to go into the office for a while. Will you be okay here for a bit?" He nodded at her as she packed up her things and kissed him on the cheek as she left. Cleaning up the kitchen, he packed away a serving for Emma as he made his way to the Sheriff's station. Walking in, Emma wasn't at her usual desk, instead in her own office. Be walked past Leroy in one of the cells, fast asleep with a trash can by his head incase of an impending hangover when he woke up. Knocking on the door he walked in to find Emma doing paperwork. Actual paperwork.

"Woah! You're actually doing paperwork?!" He asked in surprise, 

"No need to surprise, your mom will kill me if I don't get it done one time. I'm just doing us both a favour." She smiled at him and he handed over the Tupperware,

"I made Lasagna with mom, thought you could do with some lunch" she looked excited at the idea of food and took the box with thanks,

"Thanks Kid, it's really good!" Emma had practically inhaled half of it already,

"Thanks, and I finished the whole thing without having to pour milk in my eyes..." he joked with her and chuckled as she choked on her food.

"She promised to never show anyone that video!" She looked scandalised and Henry laughed harder,

"Okay fine! Two can play at that game!" He watched as Emma pulled out her phone and brought up yet another video.

_"Emma! This is my favourite song!" Regina looked behind the camera at the blonde and smiled dreamoly at her,_

_"Is that so Gina?" Emma asked hiccupping at the end of her sentence. Regina stood up on wobbly legs and from behind her, Mary Margaret had he head on the bar. Turning around, Regina shook the school teacher roughly,_

_"Snow! Snow come on! Wake up we need to dance to this song!" Mary Margaret lifted her head and looked around at the women who woke her, smiling._

_"Heyyyyyyy Gina!" Regina grimaces,_

_"Don't call me that!" She shouted as she climbed onto the bar pulling the young woman up with her. They started singing loudly to Shania Twain's 'Man I feel like a woman' and a crowd of other drunk bar goers gathered round them to cheer. After about 30 seconds of them singing, Emma grabbed his moms hand and put the phone down on the side of the bar, still keeping them in shot. She put her hands on Regina's waist and lifted her down from the bar, not complaining when arms were wrapped around her neck and said loud enough to just hear,_

_"Okay Gina, time to go home..."_

Henry smiled at the video and looked over to Emma staring off into space fondly, probably remembering that night. Sending himself that video, he locked her phone and gave it back to her. Pulling out his own phone and hitting record on the voice note,

"Seems like you two are really getting along well." He said. Emma wasn't as observant as Regina, so he didn't have to worry about her catching onto his drift,

"Yeah kid, after Hook...I was feeling really down, but she was there for me the whole time. I do really appreciate everything that she's done. She's a wonderful woman. I don't think she knows how great she is..." Emma trailed off looking slightly upset, and Henry stopped the recording and said he would see her at home later today. As he left the station, he sighed loudly and messaged Ruby telling her he was coming to meet her at Granny's. His mothers were smart with magic, but when it came to their feelings it would seem that the intelligence didn't reach that far.


	3. Chapter 3

After leaving his mother to go and finish her paperwork, Henry pulled out his phone and messaged his Aunt to meet him at the mansion. When he got there he put the Lasagna in the oven for a few minutes so it would be hot when she arrived. When he pulled the meal out of the oven and turned to put it on the table, he was met with a grinning Zelena. He screamed and dropped the tray but was stopped by Zelena before it hit the ground.

"Zelena, you're gonna give me a heart attack!" Henry glared at his Aunty while he crossed his arms. The red head laughed loudly, putting the lasagna on plates for them both with a wave of her hand.

"No matter how many times I'm told you're biologically Emma's, that glare you seem to have inherited off of Regina would tell me otherwise...I would know I've been at the receiving end of it enough " Rolling his eyes at her antics, Henry sat down at the table with Zelena and they ate whilst talking about Robyn, Violet and of course his parents. 

"So you're telling me...that my Ma...Emma...and my mother...Regina...have been living together since my ma's divorce...and they haven't killed each other yet?!" Henry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Obviously he didn't know about the living arrangements, he was told that Regina gave Emma a room whilst she was looking for a new house. But then was told that Hook had left on the boat he had managed to get back.

"I know. When Rumple gave Hook the Jolly Roger back, we were all expecting Emma to move back into the house. But apparently she had grown used to having my sister around." Zelena said this nonchalantly, ignoring the shock on her nephew's face,

"Rumplestiltskin gave him his boat back?!" Henry was furious. How could his grandfather help the man who almost broke his mother like that?

"Don't go getting angry now. Regina stormed over there the minute Hook left to give him a piece of her mind. Apparently Rumps wanted the man gone as much as we all did. The only way Hook could leave was on his boat. He made a few deals with Rumple in the past and didn't stick to them, so he left with an enchanted boat that will forbid him from ever coming back..." With a wave of her hand, all the dishes were done and put away. The kitchen clean and it was as if no one had been in there. Henry relaxed. He made a mental note to go over and thank his grandfather later on in the week. 

"Have you noticed them though?" Zelena tilted her head in confusion at this,

"They are so close now! They're so happy together and if we give them the right push then maybe they could get together..." Zelena thought about it with trepidation. As much as she loved meddling with people lives, she had grown fonder of the two women over the past year and wasn't too sure about interfering. Seeing her hesitation, Henry showed his Aunty the two videos that he had sent himself before hand from his mothers phones. When the video of Regina laughing finished, her mouth was open wide. She summoned up a notepad and pen and wrote _Operation SwanQueen_ at the top of the page. She smiled wickedly at him and he grinned in response. 

"Alright let's get to it!" She was excited. She saw how much the mothers had come to like each other, and she'll be damned if Regina doesn't get her happy ending. Henry quickly realised that his Aunts enthusiasm was conjuring up some pretty questionable ideas;

  * ~~Force~~



_No Zelena. No violence_

  * ~~Love spell~~



_No! This has to be a natural series of falling in love!_

  * ~~Dangerous situations~~



_If either one of them dies or nearly dies while I'm here not only will it completely ignore our plan. But I will be very upset._

"Well, I'm all out of ideas. Maybe we could ask the others?" Zelena had grown cranky at Henry rejecting her suggestions and had to think about how she loved her nephew. Very much. So a pretty revenge was out of the question. Henry typed out his message to the group chat telling Belle and Rumple to meet them at Grannys as quickly as they could. He pulled his Aunty out the door with his notebook in tow and made their way to Grannys. When they entered, he saw Ruby pull of her apron and sit at a booth with Henry and Zelena. Soon enough, Rumple and Belle entered and sat next to Ruby.

"May I ask why I've been pulled away from my shop?" Rumple asked,

"Don't worry, it takes at least a day for withdrawal symptoms to actually kick in..." Ruby mumbled and Zelena snickered at the comment. Whilst catching the team up to speed, he noticed Ruby looking proud. Rumple looking bored and Belle looking unsure. Ignoring all looks he pulled out the notebook and wrote down more ideas from everyone;

  * ~~Force~~
  * ~~Love spell~~
  * ~~Dangerous situations~~



_I take it heart control is out of the question?_

_Rumple..._

  * ~~Heart control~~



_What about locking them in a closet?_

_Because Regina doesn't like small spaces dummy!_

  * ~~Lock in closet~~ ~~~~



_What about just letting them figure it out?_

_Because By the time they figure it out the millennium would have come and gone..._

  * ~~Do nothing~~



"Okay! I have an idea!" Ruby said with her hands on the table. Rumple looked fed up, Ruby looked almost psychotic, Belle looked deep in thought and Zelena looked intrigued by the idea of actually causing some trouble.

"How about we all set up situations for the two women to work their way out of or for them to spend more time together? Yes I know that Regina isn't fond of small spaces, but with the Saviour there...they are going to be working together and Emma would probably move the moon again for Regina." Ruby finished looking round the table. All the friends looked mildly surprised at this idea and Henry smiled in triumph. 

"That's brilliant Ruby! Okay so Zelena you're on closet duty, Belle and Rumple could you maybe try and place something in the library that could get them there for a long period of time? Ruby, you could say that you smelt something dark out in the woods that would get them to work together again! And I can gently persuade them to go on more family outings while I'm here!" Everyone round the table (except Gold obviously) looked happy at this plan and they all agreed before leaving to do their responsibilities (unless they were Zelena who went back to the mansion with Henry) 

"Are you all ready planning?" Henry asked 

"Obviously! My daughter is off with her girlfriend for the weekend, I'm all lonely and need something to do. This is exactly what I need..." If Henry was worried about the slightly sinister look on Zelena's face, he didn't show it. Instead just thought about all the different scenarios that he could get his parents into.


End file.
